Pat Buck
|weight = 221 lbs (100 kg) |birth_date = |death_date = |birth_place = Queens, New York |death_place = |resides = Louisville, Kentucky Providence, Rhode Island |billed = Detroit Rock City Queens, New York |trainer = Brimstone |debut = 2002 |retired = }} Patrick Buckridge (December 24, 1984) is an American professional wrestler, better known by the ring name Pat Buck. He competes for several promotions on the independent circuit, including Derby City Wrestling, Ohio Championship Wrestling and Ohio Valley Wrestling. Buckridge is a co-owner of the Pro Wrestling Syndicate promotion. Career Early career In 2001, he began training at the Critical Mass Pro Wrestling School, where he was known as Ru Star. He later ventured out and spent time wrestling in Florida independents and training with Dory Funk Jr. He then moved to New England to wrestle for numerous independent promotions before relocating to Louisville in 2005. Ohio Valley Wrestling (2006) Entering Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) in November 2005, he faced Mark Henry in his first OVW appearance and lost to him in less than a minute. Early the next year, Buck lost matches to Elijah Burke, Ryan Reeves and Mikey Batts. On March 11, he also lost to Jack Bull in a six-way match involving Discord, Charles Evans, Luis Almodovar and Mikey Batts. That same month, Buck began wrestling as The Erotic Erraticator whose ring style and in-ring persona was modeled after Adrian Adonis. Teaming with Robbie Dawber and Jack Bull, Buck faced teams including The Highlanders, The Riggs Brothers and Cody Runnels and Elijah Burke in dark matches on OVW television. On June 5, he and Shawn Spears unsuccessfully took on Roadkill and Chet the Jet. Two weeks later at a June 16 Six Flags Show, he teamed with Jack Bull, Rahim, and Deuce 'n Domino in a 10-man tag team match against Cody Runnels, Kasey James, Roadkill, Mo, and Chet the Jet. Buck's team lost when he was pinned by Roadkill. During the next two months, he teamed with Jack Bull and Shad Gaspard and also lost to Chet the Jet, Mike Mizanin and Chuck Evans in single matches. On July 12, he and Shawn Spears lost to The Untouchables and to Charles Evans a week later at separate OVW television tapings. On August 5, he defeated Scott Cardinal and, at a Six Flags Show several days later, he participated in an 18-man battle royal including Bull, Gaspard, Burke, Lennox Lightfoot, Ranger Milton, Rod Steele, Eddie Craven III, Mike Kruel, Shawn Osborne, Jon Bolen, Neighborhoodie, Seth Skyfire, Johnny Punch, Los Locos and The Untouchables. Gothic Mayhem (2006-2007) During the summer of 2006, Buck formed Gothic Mayhem with Johnny Punch. Much like Stevie Richards' parody of KISS in Extreme Championship Wrestling during the mid-1990s, the team was styled after Twisted Sister. Both sporting mohawks and carrying electric guitars to the ring, they were followed by valets Melody and Roni Jonah as part of their entourage. Buck donned himself the "Platinum Frontman", and developed a persona mimicking Axl Rose. The two made their debut defeating Los Locos at the Davis Arena on August 16. They lost, however, to Bad Company (Eddie Craven and Mike Kruel), High Dosage (Ryan Reeves and Jon Bolen) and OVW Southern Tag Team Champions Cody Runnels and Shawn Spears. Buck also lost to Devin Driscoll, Steve Lewington, Paul Birchill, Christopher Rombola and Boris Alexiev in single matches. On January 10, 2007, he and Johnny Punch lost to Terminal Velocity (Chett the Jet and Lewington) in a four-way match including Los Locos and The Untouchables at an OVW television taping. Feuding with Rombola later that month, they defeated Rombola and his partner Jake Hager on January 27. Weeks later at a February 14 OVW television taping, they met Rombola in a "Battle of the Bands" which ended when Pat Buck smashed a guitar over Rombola's head. The team continued fight in matches against Kofi Nahaje Kingston and Harry Smith and Terminal Velocity. In a match to decide the number one contender to the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship, they lost to Charles "The Hammer" Evans and Justin "The Ox" LaRoche in a four-way match with Terminal Velocityn and Belgian Brawler and Nicholas Sinn on March 7. Although losing matches to Terminal Velocity over the next few weeks, he and Johnny Punch teamed with Tony Braddock to beat TJ Dalton, Jamin Olivencia and Mike Hutter in a six-man tag team match. They also feuded with The Major Brothers during most of May and early June. On July 4, Buck was scheduled to face Cody Runnels but the match was canceled when Runnels was attacked backstage by Shawn Spears earlier during the show. Buck also lost to Atlas DaBone, Jay Bradley and Vladimir Kozlov during the year as well as making a brief appearance in Derby City Wrestling. On October 10, Gothic Mayhem lost to Los Locos in a qualifying match to enter a championship tournament for the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship. The two wrestled their last match together against The Major Brothers on November 7. Buck teamed with Ryan Reeves in a match against OVW Southern Tag Team Champions Colt Cabana and Shawn Spears the following week. The Men of Iron (2008) In early 2008, Buck worked single matches with Charles Evans, Drew McIntyre, Kevin Thorn and Rob Conway. After his recent loss to Conway, his opponent suggested he toughen himself up by becoming a "man of iron" like himself. Buck took his advice literally making his debut as "The Man of Iron", Conway's own name, and defeated Lennox Lightfoot ending his four-month losing streak. Forming The Men of Iron with Conway during the summer, they captured the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship from 'The Insurgency (Ali and Omar Akbar) in Louisville on May 27. Successfully defending the titles against The Insurgency during a series of matches held at Six Flags Kentucky Kingdom, they held the championship for two months before losing to Darriel Kelly and Josh Lowry in a four corners match with The Insurgency and Dirty Money on August 6. Recent years (2009-present) On the December 25, 2009, episode of WWE SmackDown, Buck was featured in a jobber tag team along with Bryce Andrews, losing to Cryme Tyme. Buck became the head trainer at the New York Wrestling Connection school in 2010, but left in early 2011. He then debuted for Pro Wrestling Syndicate (PWS). Teaming with John Silver as "The Lone Rangers" and being managed by Opie and Anthony's Sam Roberts, the duo defeated The Urban Legends for the tag team championship on August 20, 2011 in Ronkonkoma, New York. In 2012, Buck became the co-owner of PWS, alongside Eric Tapout. In July 2012, Pat created his All Women's Wrestling Promotion named Bombshell Ladies of Wrestling. Buck is also co-runs the wrestling school in Hicksville, New York, named Create A Pro Wrestling Academy alongside WWE alumni Brian Myers (Curt Hawkins). Both Hawkins and Buck also serve the academy as its head trainers. In wrestling *'Managers' **Melody **Roni Jonah Championships and accomplishments *'New York Wrestling Connection' **NYWC Heavyweight Championship **NYWC Interstate Championship (1 time) **NYWC Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Tyler Payne (1) and Wayne (1) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Rob Conway (1) and J.D. Maverick (1) *'New England Championship Wrestling' **NECW Television Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'333' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2009 External links * *Official Podcast *Online World of Wrestling profile *CageMatch profile *Facebook Page Category:2002 debuts Category:1984 births Category:American wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Create A Pro Wrestling Academy current roster Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:New England Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:America's Most Liked Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:WrestlePro current roster Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni